Future Perfect
Future Perfect is story quest in We Happy Few. It takes place in the Parade District and is acquired right after completing Hostile Takeover. Objectives * Get into the Department of Scientific Research * Get into the Director's Office. * Examine the machines * Make another way in * Look for a fancy battery * Look for a spare nozzle * Look for a valve handle * Fix The Sublinator * Fix The Electrowave Stilmulator * Fix The Hot Flash * Align Machines to Blast a New Door * Get the Framistat In-Game Description I'll need to get into the Department of Scientific Research and Industrial Research to get a frammistat, so I can open up that quarantine blockade. It's hard to miss -- it's got a huge ARKWRIGHT LABS ontop of it these days. I suspect the brains of the operation are in that office overlooking the sharp floor. I should probably start there. Maybe they've got a spare frammistat. I'll start by going there and knocking politely. Don't seem to want visitors. And yet I need to get in there. Dammit. There must be another way into that office. I'm surrounded by technology. I bet there's some clever way I can use it to get in... Quite a sturdy looking cannon. What might the rest of these machines do, I wonder? I'll need a valve handle to fix the Sublimator. The Electrowave Stimulator seems to be missing some kind of special battery. Propbably looks like a power cell, but different. There must be a spare nozzle around here somewhere. I hope there is, anyway. I'm pretty sure that cannon could knock a nice big hole in that office. It would need a lot of power, though. It seems to be charged up by that ridiculous fan on the back end. Maybe I can use those curious machines to charge it up somehow. I hope the director can give me a frammistat, after all this fuss. Walkthrough Upon reaching the Department of Scientific Research, Arthur will have to travel the spiral staircase to the second floor, where a mechanical gate can be opened in order to get inside the building. It is advised to wear a Boiler Suit before entering to reduce suspicion. Proceeded to the Director's Office from across the hall will prompt Arthur to realized that it was locked and he must find another way in. A cannon of some sort would be able to blast through the room. On the ground are five prototypes with some are broken and needed to be fixed before using. The battery can be found in a small storage room on the right. The nozzle is stuck on a broken Hot Flash behind the storage shelves. The valve is in the corner of the bathing area. After fixing all the parts, he will then travel to the control room and align in a firing position. Occasionally, there will be a worker walking here and become hostile upon spotting Arthur. Pulling the level will cause a chain reaction, ultimately resulting in the Pneumatic Cannon blasting through the office, making way for him. Enter the room and talk to Richard Arkwright to finish the quest. Gallery ArkwrightBackdoor.png|Back door of the Department. HouseoftheFuture.png|House of the Future. UncleJackFuture.png|Uncle Jack presenting the exhibition. FutureJoy.png|Joy in the future. PeeperJetPack.png|A peeper jet pack. FutureTech.png|A music Joy booth. TypewriterAudio.png|Audio Typerwriter. Vaccum.png|A Jubilator Vacuum. ArkwrightCafe.png|Arkwright Café Mr.Arkwright.png|Richard Arkwright. Category:Arthur's Quests Category:Quests